wfatfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregory Allen
Gregory Allen (birth name: Greger Nordegren) is a twenty-eight year old former Recreational Dreamer living in Washington, DC. He used to be the manager for the punk band Fall of Athens, as well as a drug dealer for a brief period of time, and is now a freelance manager and general mixer for his record company. Formerly known for being a complete sadistic pig and cocaine addict, he's trying to turn his life around, and is succeeding in some cases. He is portrayed by Tim Lincecum. Personality Greg spent nearly eight years addicted to cocaine, and, in those eight years, his personality developed into something extremely dark and vicious. One of the major facets of this personality was the desire to see people in pain, and the subsequent arousal Greg got from it. He was uncaring of people's personal boundaries, and did a multitude of morally repugnant things to either gain some sort of momentary pleasure, or to further his own goals. He had few, if any, limits on his behavior. Greg also had a strong level of denial, refusing to admit that he had problems, particularly in regards to his sexual behavior, and couldn't be bothered to believe that he'd end up in trouble for his actions. In the early months of WFAT, Greg, beeing rarely sober, acted fairly sadistically, especially in sexual encounters. However, during his moments of sobriety, he began to become guilt-wracked over the way he treated certain people, especially Ian Sinclair, a man he picked up at a party and got a little too rough with. Coupled with his parole officer, Maia Vaughn's, insistence that he clean up or get sent to prison, Greg began to mellow out. His withdrawals from cocaine have made Greg slightly paranoid, and rehab couldn't fix that. However, some temporary withdrawal symptoms made him intensely paranoid, overthinking every interaction he had. On the other hand, Greg began to gain a more human side to him, showing care towards others, being concerned about their well-being, and especially worrying. He constantly worries, even now, about those he's close to. Post-rehab, Greg still is slightly paranoid, and likely to worry, but has a much more balanced personality. He means well, but, as a result of realizing what an asshole he once was, tends to blame himself for problems, or assume that people are going to judge him as soon as they see him. He's also hopelessly lovestoned in regards to Maia Vaughn, and is only slightly fixated on trying to convince her to go out with him. One of the biggest changes is that he's calmed down considerably. Greg has blacked out large portions of his memory due to sustained cocaine abuse, and finds himself consistently appalled by the memories that do come back. He probably hates himself more than anyone in his immediate acquaintance. One thing that has remained consistent about Greg is that he's just not that bright. He might be a technical, musical genius, but he's extremely book-dumb. He consistently says idiotic things, isn't the world's greatest storyteller, and speaks in a looping style that occasionally makes little sense. He does have a handle on sarcasm, but hardly ever uses it correctly. Relationships With Ian Sinclair Ian Sinclair was, according to Greg, his second relationship, but the first significant romantic relationship Greg had in his lifetime. The two of them met at a party, where they had some very rough sex, and, despite being pretty banged-up by the experience, Ian gave Greg his phone number. Greg, feeling guilty, called Ian, hoping they could continue with a casual arrangement. The two of them acted as friends with benefits for about a month, but Greg became aware that he had growing romantic feelings for Ian, who was completely unaware of them. Greg finally confessed these feelings to Ian, and the two of them began dating sometime in April 2011. Things immediately got off to a rocky start and only became worse, as Greg found out that Ian was a conman and a dream prostitute, and Greg began to sell drugs as a way of getting Maia Vaughn's attention. They professed to love each other, often, but their relationship was filled with constant problems, most of them stemming from Greg's inability to fully fight off his withdrawals and Ian's addiction to H100. Greg's breaking point was when he went to pick up Ian from work and saw him interacting, outside of the dream, with a client, James Eames, and assumed Ian cheated on him. Greg began to cheat on Ian, in turn, with Maia (and claiming to be in love with both of them), in addition to preparing to enter rehab. In a last effort to salvage a relationship he really couldn't deal with anymore, he told Ian that if he didn't go to rehab with him, he was ending the relationship. Greg eventually confessed he was cheating on Ian, and the two of them parted as lovers, after an almost three-month relationship, in July 2011. Ian remained in contact with Greg in rehab, mostly through phone calls. Greg still can't bring himself to stop worrying about Ian, while Ian remains irritated that Greg cheated on him and left him. The two of them are also intimately connected to Maia Vaughn - while Greg is now madly in love with her, at the time when he was dating Ian, Ian lodged a formal complaint against her interrogation tactics for threatening his best friend, Brandon Haze. With Maia Vaughn Maia Vaughn was Greg's former parole officer. For nearly a year, she tried to convince him to go to rehab, mostly to get him out of her hair. The two of them were not on great terms for a very long time, though they had an established rapport, and Maia admitted to like seeing him during her day. However, in early January 2011, Maia told Greg that he was likely to get sent to jail for a while unless he quit cocaine. Begrudgingly, Greg did so, immediately getting hit with withdrawal symptoms. He began drinking quite a bit. During one of his drinking runs in Joe's Bar, he ran into Maia, who was busy drinking away her stress regarding Ian Sinclair lodging a complaint against her. Greg wound up trying to take care of her in her house, breaking her faucet, getting into a few heated arguments, and realizing that maybe he had a little bit of a thing for her. The thing was ignored, however, and during the time he began caring for her, he made up his mind to ask out Ian. Maia remained his parole officer until a rather awkward encounter in May 2011, where Maia ran into Ian and Greg on a date. Greg tried to apologize for it, but Maia refused to accept it, resigned as his parole officer, and cut herself off from him completely, something she did out of love for him. Greg, being extremely immature, began selling drugs to get her attention again. It worked splendidly. In July 2011, Maia encountered him and told him that the only way he wouldn't go to jail for decades for his latest stunt would be to enter rehab. Dealing with a lot of stress in his relationship with Ian, Greg cracked and admitted he loved Maia... while loving Ian... the two of them, while not entering a formal relationship at that point, did fool around a bit, enough for Greg to feel guilty about cheating on Ian. Maia helped Greg check into rehab later that July, and became his biggest supporter. However, after being released in late September 2011, Greg attempted to start a relationship with Maia, only to be rebuffed. Maia feared that he would get bored with her and leave her - or worse, cheat on her like he did with Ian. Maia finally admitted this during the riots in early October 2011, but finally said they could end up going on a date later that same day, out of guilt for being so harsh with him. The main component of their relationship is arguing - Greg and Maia argue a lot, but this mainly reinforces their mutual adoration of each other. Maia is also one of the few people who knows Greg's full legal name. With The Blackwood Family Greg used to manage the band Fall of Athens, which consisted of three members: singer and guitarist Sid Avery, drummer Nick Ashton, and bass player Spider Blackwood. While Avery and Ashton were fairly complacent with Greg, and enjoyed joining in his hard-driving lifestyle, Spider cleaned himself up, quitting all drugs except for H100, and began to view Greg as scum. Greg never liked Spider much, anyway, and the two of them clashed constantly, up until Spider fired Greg as Fall of Athens' manager. Soon after this, Avery and Ashton were sent to rehab, and Greg voluntarily committed himself there. Spider and Greg never got along, and have naturally clashing personalities. Greg's attempts to get Spider re-addicted to cocaine, just to get him to stop being, in his eyes, a complete downer, were met with massive irritation by Spider. In addition to Spider, Greg loathes his sister, Tempest, who he thinks is the source of Spider's new depressing personality. Greg knows Tempest helped him clean up, and doesn't appreciate her meddling in the band's business. Unlike Spider, however, he does have an inkling of care towards Tempest, because of her relative youth, and because Spider would kick his ass if he ever let anything happen to Tempest. With Elijah Thomas Greg has no idea that SIS loaner agent Elijah Thomas was handling his drug-dealing case early on. Maia took the case in order to deal with Greg, thus sparking a grudge with Maia. Because of this grudge, Greg's name has been spread around in conjunction with Maia's in the FBI as her lover, most of the details in this gossip being completely fabricated. Maia theorizes that Eli's a little obsessed with her love life; others theorize he's a little too strongly closeted to realize he's a little obsessed with Greg. Greg met him once, in the DCU offices, but doesn't know his name, or the extent to which Eli is trying to ruin his life. With Evelyn Hawkins Evelyn Hawkins was once one of Greg's partying friends, many years ago. The two of them fooled around with drugs and each other, until Greg and her entered a shared dream together where the two of them were torn apart by his mental projections. Greg swore off shared dreaming, and Evelyn swore off Greg. Much later, when Greg was briefly dealing cocaine, Evelyn came to him, looking to buy, reopening old wounds. With Rory Connolly Greg used to be Rory Connolly's drug dealer, when the teenager was still in high school. Greg was completely unaware that Rory was part of the Irish mafia, and didn't usually do much with the teen except go partying and supply drugs. On Rory's eighteenth birthday, however, Greg pumped Rory full of cocaine in order to get the teenager to sleep with him, something that Greg now finds absolutely repugnant. With Gemma Walker Greg knew of Gemma Walker through Maia before actually meeting her in October 2011. Greg knows Gemma as a friend of Maia's, and finds her to be a very calming presence. He protected her during the riots, mostly because she was pregnant and Greg wanted to feel useful somehow. With Emily Kehoe Emily Kehoe, or, as Greg knew her, Nurse Emily, served as his nurse for the majority of his rehabilitation period. Though he was wary of her at first, Greg ended up confiding in her during his stay in rehab. She offered him some very good advice. With James Eames Greg has no idea what Eames' name is, but he knows that he loathes the man. Despite Ian's protestations, Greg assumes that Eames slept with Ian outside of the dream world, and has visible contempt for the man. With Blair Quillman Greg met Blair under less than wonderful circumstances - she passed herself off as Maia's lesbian lover Diamond, and assumed Greg was going to be filming fetish porn of them. Greg doesn't trust her at all, even though she stopped the charade once it became clear he was honestly distressed by what she said. History Greg was born to Eskil Nordegren and Talia Greer in 1983. However, Talia was very frail, and died in childbirth, leaving Eskil and his sister Annika to raise Greg. His early life was fairly uneventful until high school, when it became obvious that Greg was slightly manipulative and very popular with the student body. However, Greg has alluded to being somehow assaulted in high school at some point, something he's never really elaborated on. After graduation, Greg managed to sweet-talk his way into working for a major recording company in Los Angeles. His first signing, in 2003, was the Seminal Fluids, but the group rejected his attempts to mold them into something more commercial, instead becoming a prominent one-hit wonder with their song 'Sex Pootie'. The band, however, did introduced Greg to liquid cocaine, the drug that would pretty much define his life for the next eight years. In 2005, Greg signed a terrible punk band, Fall of Athens, to his company's label. This group wished to be molded into something different, and, due to a combination of timely music and a reputation for being on the fringes of society, became a worldwide smash in a couple of years. Greg took up the mantle of crazy party whore at around this time, though his experimentations with H100 came to a quick end when he realized that he would be killed every time he entered a dream - by his own projections. His cocaine addiction remained fairly constant, and got him arrested a grand total of seventeen time, usually because he was caught with drugs while jaywalking. This makes him the only person in Washington, DC history to be physically taken to jail for jaywalking, according to Eli Thomas. In 2011, Greg's life began to spiral out of control, ironically after he quit doing cocaine. His attempt to start a love life with Ian Sinclair crashed and burned, while Spider Blackwood wrested Fall of Athens away from him when it became clear he was otherwise distracted from his work. He is currently in the process of getting out of rehab and piecing his life back together. His label, thankfully, has given him the opportunity to clean himself up and work with other artists, while rehab has managed to stop his worst withdrawal symptoms. Skills Greg thinks of himself as useless, but he is rather skilled musically. It's hinted that he mixed and remastered a good chunk of Fall of Athens' music, in addition to mixing and punching up songs for other artists on his label. He's also extremely good with paperwork - when he's not completely freaking out, he can fill out paperwork in his sleep. Greg feels most people don't realize how much work actually went into keeping Fall of Athens running as long as it did. It's also hinted that Greg can at least play a few instruments, but that remains unknown. Greg can speak both English and Norwegian, though Norwegian is his birth language. He rarely speaks it, except when extremely stressed or when talking to his family. Category:characters Category:Recreational Dreamers Category:Played By: Hal